


Promises Sweeten the Blow

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/F, Office Sex, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat. Prompt #26: Coming untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Sweeten the Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much to my first readers, especially reginalovesemma for getting this story back on track.

Kara’s been on edge all week. Maybe it’s the tension of another relationship failed in the starting blocks - James is more likely to move back to Metropolis than move forward with anything between them - or just the everyday stress of two lives and a hundred little disappointments building up. She does her work, as efficiently as ever, and fights whichever aliens crawl out of the woodwork at night. It’s enough to keep anyone busy, but Kara still feels restless. She isn’t sleeping enough, can’t sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. Winn has noticed, she’s sure of it, but he won’t ask about it for fear of hearing that it’s all about James.

Which just goes to show that Kara has gotten infinitely better at keeping secrets. Since the moment James appeared on the scene everyone’s commented on her attraction to him, but it was always so obvious, like going to Paris just to marvel at the Eiffel Tower. Who wouldn’t find him beautiful? The connection to the cousin who all but abandoned her had added a depth that had actually turned out to be quite shallow in the end. Nothing compared to some other relationships in her life, not least the complex situation with Cat.

The feeling like she might jump out of her skin is so much worse around Cat. Kara wishes she could confide in someone - Alex, or even Lucy - but their mockery at confessing a crush on Cat Grant would be worse than any amount of suffering Kara’s going through right now. She just has to get things back down to a manageable simmer, barely noticeable over the daily chaos of working at CatCo. There have always been enough distractions to manage that, and no longer working ten feet away from Cat should help most of all.

Only Cat seems to be on an edge of her own at the moment, too. Kara wonders sometimes if it’s the edge of committing murder, but there’s no doubt that Cat is especially predatory as she stalks the halls of her building. Even when they’re floors apart, and without using any one of her super senses, Kara is constantly aware of Cat and what she might be doing at any given point. If the past three days are any indication, that could be anything from firing half of the Accounts team to interrupting a sales presentation and finishing it herself.

Kara knows these things because Cat also has a new habit in these days of Kara’s post-assistant life: she drops by for chats. Unscheduled, usually rambling chats. The topics range from the global economy to the garbanzo beans in her salad, but the pattern is definitely established. Cat comes, Cat talks, Kara listens. 

Which is precisely why Kara should be more on guard when returning from another spell as Supergirl. She uses super speed to move through the office undetected, but it’s complacency that means she doesn’t change out of the suit until she’s back in the privacy of her own office. 

The office in which Cat has been waiting for her, double-checking Kara’s edits out of sheer nosiness, all tucked into the soft chair against the wall. Kara notices the company in mid-spin, freezing in terror with her Supersuit rucked down over her waist and her raspberry pink dress barely pulled down over her ribs. Cat doesn’t even say anything at first, looking Kara up and down with a slow drag of a gaze, before motioning for Kara to finish what she started. The end of the spin is less than exuberant while Kara silently panics.

“Well,” Cat announces some long moments later, tossing the papers back on Kara’s desk. “I suppose this was overdue.”

“I can explain-”

“No, you can’t,” Cat reminds her. “Not convincingly, at least. I’ve been more than patient, Kara. I’ve looked away more than any person should have to, I’ve told myself lies that I would never allow another person to say to my face. I’ve done all that for months, and I did it for _you_.”

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. Realizing her glasses are now pointless, she pulls them down and tosses them on top of her paperwork. Her heart, still racing from the heat of the fight, is thundering almost out of her chest. “I’m sorry?” She ventures, fumbling for more words. “I really was doing it for your protection.”

“And your own,” Cat corrects, unfolding her legs from under her, but not bothering to replace her heels when she stands. “Why do you think I gave you this space, Kara?”

“I earned it,” Kara snaps, defiant. The edge she’s been teetering on has never felt so close, so ready to let her fall. Still, she softens at the pained look on Cat’s face. “You said that I had.”

“And you said you weren’t Supergirl.” Cat crosses her arms. “People lie all the time. Even when they’re very bad at it.”

“If you lied, then what other reason is there?” Kara challenges. Caught or not, she will not let Cat take the biggest professional satisfaction of her life from her. She’s not giving up that easily. “Are you going to tell me the rumors the guys in Distribution started are true instead?”

“They presume this office is some kind of sex dungeon?” Cat supplies, making Kara blush as furiously pink as her dress. “That I promoted you in here to get around that direct superior clause in the CatCo standard contract. Am I close?”

“They’re just stupid rumors,” Kara would be relieved that Cat has a new line of attack to focus on, except it’s the one subject Kara has been trying desperately not to think about. “Clearly, you would never do that.”

“Never do what? Be so unprofessional?” Cat is standing right in front of her now, their hips brushing the front of Kara’s desk. “Or want you in the first place? Because let me tell you, confirmation that you’re also Supergirl does _not_ hurt on that front. Evens out that pesky power imbalance, wouldn’t you say?”

“I never claimed to be the most powerful woman in National City-”

“You’re not.” Cat reaches across the mere inches between them, fingers barely grazing Kara’s hip as she turns her to face the desk. “Palms flat, I think. Chop, chop.”

 _Oh Rao_ , Kara thinks. _Is the woman I’ve been obsessing over for two years about to spank me?_ Why spanking and not any of the other hundred idle fantasies Kara’s been nursing should spring to mind is anyone’s guess, but Kara suspects the sternness of Cat’s tone has something to do with it. 

“Miss Grant?” She manages to say, but she’s bending slightly and placing her palms on the white surface at the same time. 

“This is no longer a work conversation,” Cat warns at she steps away. “If you have a problem with that, then it’s speak now or forever hold your peace time. Without prejudice, Kara. But something tells me you think we’ve been dancing around this long enough, too.”

“Dancing around it?” Kara hears the pitch of her voice approaching a squeak. “Are we really... Wait, you want to... with me?” Kara should be embarrassed to be so slow on the uptake, but so much is happening and it’s all she can do to remember to breathe. 

“Yes. I want to.” Cat moves towards the door, and locks it. “That’s just a fact. Like the fact that your first thought, on the day I brought you in here and showed you this desk, was how badly you wanted me to bend you over it,” Cat supplies, her voice dropping an octave into the range of Scotch and seduction. Kara presses her thighs together, but it’s too late. Her whole body has reacted to that one suggestion and it takes superhuman self-control not to gasp out loud. Every nerve ending is thrumming at the exact frequency of Cat’s voice as she prowls the floor behind Kara.

“Did you want that, Kara?” It’s a test. Kara knows the ultimatum tone. If she lies through her teeth, says no or acts naïve, she’ll be home free. Cat will know it’s a lie - apparently - but she’ll let Kara walk away from this without a single consequence beyond Cat’s palpable disappointment. 

“Is it okay if I... do?” Kara bites her lip. At least if she splinters the desk now, Cat will understand why. It’s the confidence of shedding that last secret, of no longer having to hide from the person she’s come to care about more than she ever should, that lets Kara roll her shoulders and commit. “I mean, I do. Want that.”

“You want me,” Cat clarifies. “You want to know if I’ll do all the things you’ve fantasized about. And you have, haven’t you? I could see it in your eyes the whole time. Like that time you splashed my latte on that Alexander McQueen dress, and you should have feared for your life. Instead, while you were down on your knees, you looked up at me like you wanted me to tell you to take that dress right off me. Am I wrong?”

“No,” Kara confirms in a shaky breath. “That’s almost exactly what I was thinking. How did you know?”

“You told me once,” Cat steps closer, and Kara tenses. “That sensing what you’re feeling is my superpower. Why should that be any different just because sex is involved? And to be clear, that’s what we’re talking about here. Not holding hands and getting milkshakes at the diner. I mean _fucking_ , Kara. Will that be a problem?”

Probably not, considering the way Kara’s knees buckle at the word _fuck_ falling from Cat’s lips. Kara’s become fairly immune to Cat’s cursing around the office, but there’s a world of difference between the contempt in a _fucking idiot_ and the word Cat just directed at Kara like a weapon. She can hold up an entire building, but her knees can barely withstand the weight of Cat’s words.

Kara shakes her head. She doesn’t trust herself to speak. She bites her bottom lip again as Cat continues her little speech.

“Of course not.” Cat comes around the desk then, almost-but-not-quite brushing Kara’s ass as she begins a slow circuit, pausing with her hand on the back of Kara’s desk chair. “All this lying makes me think you require more discipline. I’d be justified in punishing you for not trusting me, don’t you think? You’ve been a very bad girl, Kara.”

“I have,” Kara rasps, her throat dry even as she gets wetter between her thighs. Cat is in motion again. Kara thinks she might be getting dizzy. She drums her fingers against the desk.

“The trouble with being so super,” Cat is at her side now, still refusing to touch and making Kara’s skin burn with the need for even the slightest contact. “Is that things come too easily to you. And I’m going to make you come, Kara. Over and over again until you forget all of your names, real and fake. But it’s not going to be easy.”

“Please,” Kara whispers. She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for. She doesn’t think it matters. She squeezes her thighs together and huffs a little at the lack of friction. Does she dare touch herself in front of Cat? Will Cat demand that of her? Kara already knows she’ll say yes, even as the thought terrifies her.

“Begging is a good start,” Cat sighs, drifting behind Kara again. “Would you like me to make you beg?”

Kara clenches, hard. Her only reply is a hiss of approval, but that’s enough for Cat. Every word she says makes Kara’s breasts seem to pull tighter, make her that little bit slicker, and although Cat can’t see or feel the evidence of that, yet, it’s like she knows anyway. Kara doesn’t think she’s ever been this turned on. By Cat, in her tight gray dress with yet another tantalizing zipper from the hem all the way to her neck. Who hasn’t let Kara touch so much as one golden curl yet, but has still driven her halfway out of her mind. 

“Because I’m going to make you wait,” Cat leans in, her words a caress against Kara’s ear. She moans, rocking her hips towards the desk but getting no friction at this angle. She realizes Cat picked it on purpose, that she’s already in control of Kara’s pleasure. “It might be ten minutes from now, or it might be ten long hours. And you’re going to stay all worked up like this, until I decide it’s time.”

“Time for what?” Kara manages through gritted teeth. The desk cracks, they both hear it. She can’t sustain this much longer. This is something like Kryptonite, only where there should be pain there’s only the ratcheting, desperate pleasure of everything Cat is doing, and how much more Kara wants to take from her. She isn’t sure there’ll be a limit.

“I think you already know what I’m going to do,” Cat touches her for the first time, the skim of her lips against Kara’s earlobe. It’s a jolt that races in every direction through her, and how is it possible that she’s already so close? Cat knows, it’s there in the soft chuckle before she speaks again. “Maybe I’ll spank you. Maybe I won’t. But there’s one thing I’m definitely going to do.”

“What?” Kara groans, far beyond caring how desperate she must look. She turns her head then, bearing the brunt of Cat’s fiery stare. It affords her the perfect view of Cat’s soft, soft lips as she enunciates with her usual care. 

“Fuck you, Kara.” 

Kara barely has time to blink. She watches Cat’s lips for the ‘fu-’ and her body is practically convulsing, the strength of it catching her entirely off guard. She’s slumping towards the desk, and Cat catches her, somehow. Her arms wrap around Kara but the additional contact just sets off something like a second wave and Kara is babbling incoherent words. Or maybe they’re happy little sobs because finally, _finally_ she has what she’s wanted for so long.

Cat wants her, like Kara wants Cat. Using words, their shared weapon and gift to the world, the very thing that binds them on a daily basis, Cat has reduced Kara to a trembling wreck. A delirious, satisfied, hungry-for-more wreck that thinks maybe she could fly in that moment, superpowers or not.

“Well,” Cat breathes, slipping between Kara and the desk as she comes back to herself, straightening up. Her arms wrap around Kara’s waist and Kara hugs back gratefully. “I didn’t know you were that invested. That was really quite something.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Kara mumbles into Cat’s shoulder. “I really hated lying to you.”

“Make it up to me after work,” Cat offers. “You’ll come home with me.” It’s decided. Kara pulls back just enough to smile at Cat. “We’ll be leaving at four today.”

“You haven’t left before six in two years,” Kara points out.

“It’s a brave new world,” Cat mocks. “Supergirl. How do you feel about being called that in bed?”

“Not in bed,” Kara replies. “But we’ll see how it goes for against the wall and on that ridiculous dining table you have?”

“You’re already getting bolder,” Cat groans. She surprised Kara with a brief, tender kiss. “What have I started?”

“Something pretty great,” Kara whispers against her lips. “You sure we can’t go now?”

Cat steps away, considering. “I’ll get my purse.”


End file.
